Ayúdame
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: "Ayúdame. -Krest" son las dos palabras que sellarían el destino de aquel que fue el caballero más longevo de la diosa Atenea. [Regalo para Ariel Lycaon. Feliz año 2015]


Tercer y último regalo navideño. Este viene en año nuevo (sí, me he pasado una hora, pero creo que la persona a la que va dirigida no lo notará. Me suena que es del otro lado del Atlántico así que llega a tiempo). Esto es para **Ariel Lycaon**. Sé que le gusta Krest (mediante indirectas, directas, "escribid algo de Krest"... lo ha dejado claro, ¿no?). He estado releyendo el Gaiden de Degel (me lo he traído a casa y todo, y eso que no los leo aquí. Eso es dedicación, ojo) y creo que he podido sacar algo. No es mi mejor momento personal para escribir nada, pero este día es tan simbólico para un personaje así que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad. Lamento la calidad y eso. Meh.

El final lo iba a escribir en ruso, como aparece en el manga, pero entiendo que es un rollo el tener que buscar la traducción, aunque estuviera poco después. Es la nota que recibe Degel, pidiendo ayuda. De lo que recuerdo de mis clases de ruso es literalmente "Ayúdame/Ayudadme. -Krest". Supongo que donde lo he leído en español pone "Necesito ayuda" para que queden dos palabras, como se ve en ruso en la nota. Yo lo he dejado literal.

**Feliz año nuevo. **

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><em>Dong<em>

El lejano repicar de una campana marca el inicio de un nuevo año. Otro más. Su celebración pierde la gracia cuando se han vivido tantos. Para alguien cuya edad supera los cinco siglos, celebrar un periodo de tiempo tan corto como 365 días pierde su simbolismo. Roza lo ridículo. El primer día de enero deja de ser especial cuando vives con la certeza de que lo contarás para volver a celebrarlo.

_Dong_

Quién sabe cuántas guerras empezarán y acabarán durante este periodo de tiempo que empieza hoy. Batallas entre iguales, entre hermanos. No satisfechos con perder la vida en luchas contra caprichosos seres que se consideran por encima de la humanidad, buscan enemigos en sus propios hogares. Así de imperfecto es el ser humano.

_Dong_

Nacer para morir es cruel. No debería ser natural. Un niño no debería criarse sin sus padres. No debería vivir temiendo no estar para ver el próximo amanecer. Por eso celebran el año nuevo. Significa que han eludido a la muerte por un año más. Es el premio que se dan porque la guerra, el hambre o la mala fortuna no ha podido con ellos.

_Dong_

Un mundo en el que la muerte no es una opción es un mundo más justo. Un mundo sin guerras. Un mundo sin miedo. Un mundo sin esas locuras que se cometen cuando uno se rinde a aquello que considera inevitable. Un mundo en el que la humanidad en su totalidad pueda vivir eternamente en paz.

_Dong_

Paz eterna. Ese es el sueño de Krest. Esa es su apuesta, aquello que le ha hecho abandonar el lado de la diosa Atenea. Con su nuevo y rejuvenecido cuerpo hará lo que sea necesario para que reine la mujer que puede materializar su cada vez más real utopía. Alguien que puede dar a la raza humana la inmortalidad que merece y que puede persuadir al mundo para que deje de luchar es alguien a quien merece la pena seguir. Claro que habrá que hacer algunos sacrificios, pero todo será por el bien mayor. La inmortalidad... Y el fin de su soledad. Por fin dejará de ver a sus compañeros morir, uno tras otro.

_Dong_

Más de quinientos años han forjado su carácter. Le han hecho ver el mundo de una forma única. Ha conocido a miles de personas. Algunas le han inspirado. Otras le han repugnado. Todas ellas le han hecho ser como es. Un hombre que ha tomado una decisión.

_Dong_

Solo diecisiete años, en cambio, tiene aquella persona en cuyo juicio confiará. Degel de Acuario tendrá la última palabra en el asunto. De él dependerá si su sueño se cumple o se queda solo en los delirios de alguien que ha perdido la razón.

_Dong_

El anhelo de un corazón que ha latido durante más de quinientos años podría ver su desenlace antes de que acabe el invierno.

_Dong_

La ingenuidad de un joven de apenas diecisiete será quien tenga la última palabra.

_Dong_

Su destino ha quedado sellado con solo dos palabras escritas con tinta en un trozo de papel. Ahora solo queda esperar; algo que lleva haciendo durante mucho tiempo.

_Dong_

**Ayúdame.**

_Dong_

**-Krest**


End file.
